totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lód, lód dziecino
Pozostała grupa obozowiczów bierze udział we wspinaczce górskiej oraz w grze w zdobycie flagi. Pewien członek jednej drużyny zamierza sabotować ich zespół z powodu niechęci do jednego zawodnika. Plan udaje się i zdrajca wyeliminowuje wroga z programu. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się na stołówce. Sam wypluwa owsiankę prosto w twarz Scotta. Sam szybko przeprasza Scotta, ale Scott i tak uderza go miską w twarz. W konfesjonale Scott wyjaśnia, że dorastał na farmie i z powodu biedoty, jadł różne paskudztwa. Cameron zaczyna się dusić, gdy Anna Maria pryska się blisko niego lakierem do włosów. Anna Maria jednak zaznacza, że teraz płuca Camerona są wodoodporne. Brick i Jo sprawdzają kto szybciej je. W końcu jednak, z pośpiechu Brick połyka łyżkę. Wtedy Jo uderza go mocna w plecy, aż ten wypluwa łyżkę, która uderza w twarz rozmawiającego z Zoey, Mike'a. Wtedy Mike zmienia się w Chestera i zaczyna marudzić. Zoey pojmuje to jako żart ze strony Mike'a nie wiedząc o jego osobowościach. Mike wyznaje w konfesjonale że ma wielorakie osobowości, których nie może okiełznać. Jo chwali Sveltanę i pyta Mike'a jak osiąga taką precyzję, a wtedy ten niezgrabnie odpowiada że ćwiczy przed lustrem. Lightning połyka z jedzeniem chrząszcza i zaczyna się dławić. Podchodzi Dawn i pomaga mu. Z ust Lightninga wypada chrząszcz i Dawn bierze go na ręce. Lightning dziękuje za pomoc Dawn, ale ona nie rozumie o co chodzi, gdyż chciała uratować, nie Lightninga ale chrząszcza. Do Camerona podchodzi zmutowana mysz. Początkowo jest on nią zachwycony, jednak po chwili mysz zaczyna lewitować i wszyscy przerażeni wybiegają ze stołówki. Chris przez megafon ogłasza by wszyscy biegli w kierunku Góry Zatracenia. Gdy już wszyscy przybiegają pod Górę, Chris ogłasza pierwsze wyzwanie, czyli wyścig pod górę. Dodatkowo zawodnicy mogą wykorzystać wszystko co znajdą w stercie śmieci pilnowanej przez wielkiego zmutowanego chrząszcza. Szef dmie w gong będąc u szczytu góry i wtedy zadanie się rozpoczyna. Cameron nie może wspiąć się pod górę i spada ze skały. Zoey zaczyna się wspinać i gdy wisi na korzeniu, prawie spada w dół, ale ratuje ją Mike. Wtedy mają swoją romantyczną chwilę. Jo mówi Brickowi że wspina się od wczesnego dzieciństwa, natomiast Brick stara się pochwalić przed Jo swoją zdolnością przemieszczenia biodra, jednak przypadkowo skręca sobie rękę. Lightning wspina się w kółko powtarzając irytujące Scotta słowa. Jo mówi Lightningowi że znów przegra z dziewczyną, ten jednak nadal nie kojarzy o co chodzi. Anna Maria nawet nie rusza się z miejsca mówiąc, że jej paznokcie nie nadają się do wspinaczki. Dawn próbuje wspiąć się pod górę, ale bez rezultatów. Sam spada ze skały i poddaje się. Dawn jednak mówi że B ma plan. Podczas wspinaczki Lightning specjalnie zrzuca kamienie na wspinających się Zoey i Mike'a. Wtedy spadają oni z góry, popychając na dół również Camerona. B próbuje wcielić w życie swój plan, ale atakuje go zmutowany, ziejący ogniem chrząszcz. Dawn stara się pomóc B i odwrócić uwagę chrząszcza. Sam prosi by Dawn rzuciła mu flet. Sam zaczyna grać, ale stwierdza że w grze video lepiej mu szło. Chrząszcz zaczyna atakować Sama. Zoey widząc postępy u przeciwnej drużyny proponuje Mike'owi i Cameronowi by także spróbowali poszukać czegoś w śmieciach. Na szczycie góry, Chris mówi Chefowi by zaczął zrzucać na obozowiczów kostki lodu. Gdy to robi Lightning i Scott spadają na sam dół. Chef próbuje trafić Jo, ale bezskutecznie. By zmusić Annę Marię do udziału w wyzwaniu, Jo nabija się w niej i jej uzależnienia od lakieru do włosów. Zezłoszczona Anna Maria chcąc dorwać Jo, zaczyna wspinaczkę. Zoey, Mike i Cameron po wybraniu ze śmieci ekwipunku, zaczynają ponowną wspinaczkę. Gdy zmutowany chrząszcz torturuje Sama, Dawn wpada na pomysł dlaczego jest rozzłoszczony, a następnie wyjmuje małego chrząszcza uratowanego rano. Gdy wielki chrząszcz odzyskuje swojego małego, przestaje być zły i odchodzi. Tymczasem B kończy tworzenie wynalazku. Wszyscy wsiadają na kanapę rakietową zgodnie z rozkazem B, natomiast zezłoszczony Scott trzyma się od niechcenia. Gdy B łączy kable, nagle kanapa leci w górę. Mimo że Jo pierwsza trafia na górę, Chris przyznaje zwycięstwo Toksycznym Szczurom, gdyż chodziło o to by cały zespół znalazł się na górze, a nie tylko jedna osoba. Scott jest niezadowolony ze zwycięstwa i ślubuje w konfesjonale, że B musi odejść. Zezłoszczona Anna Maria wreszcie podchodzi na górę i chce uderzyć Jo, lecz Jo robi unik i Anna Maria uderza Bricka, dzięki czemu jego ręka wraca do normalności. Jednak po chwili Brick spada z Góry i łamie drugą rękę. Potem widzimy jak wszyscy stają przed drugim wyzwaniem. Chris ogłasza, że drugim wyzwaniem będzie zabawa w wykradanie flagi. Ponieważ Toksyczne Szczury wygrały pierwszą część wyzwania, mają prawo wyboru fortu. Lightning od razu chce decydować się na zamek, ale Scott specjalnie powstrzymuje go i tłumaczy wszystkim że to podstęp Chrisa. Jednak okazuje się, że zamek Larw jest dużo lepszy, a zamek Szczurów dużo gorszy. Wszyscy są wtedy zezłoszczeni na Scotta, ale on wyjaśnia w konfesjonale, że to część jego planu. Chris nakazuje, że zawodnicy mają torpedować się kulami z ładunkami wybuchowymi w środku. Nakazuje także każdej drużynie wybrać przywódce. W drużynie Larw zarówno Brick jak i Jo chcą być kapitanami. By to roztrzygnąć, organizują walkę na kciuki. Walkę wygrywa Jo i Brick akceptuje ją jako kapitana. Jo nakazuje Zoey, Annie Marii i Brickowi atakować, natomiast ona, Mike i Cameron zostają w forcie. W drużynie Szczurów, Scott sam mianuje się przywódcą. Scott nakazuje Lightningowi i Samowi atakowanie, natomiast on, Dawn i B zostają w forcie. Sam nie chce biegać i zaczyna marudzić. Jednak później przewraca się i nawet wyprzedza Lightninga. Jednak po chwili lód pod nim zaczyna pękać i Sam wpada do wody. W forcie gdy Dawn próbuje wsłuchać się w śnieżki, B wpada na pomysł. Scott zaczyna się denerwować i bierze śnieżkę, nie słuchając Dawn. Wtedy śnieżka eksploduje mu w rękach. Dawn wtedy czyta aurę Scotta i mówi mu że miał trudne dzieciństwo, co go przeraża. Dawn w końcu wybiera jedną ze śnieżek i Scott strzela w zamek wroga. Jo każe innym atakować, jednak Cameron za bardzo się boi, natomiast Anna Maria nie chce ryzykować zepsuciem fryzury. Wtedy zezłoszczona Jo wyrzuca lakier do włosów Anny Marii na lód i dopiero wtedy Anna Maria zaczyna brać udział w wyzwaniu. Widząc niezniszczalną fryzurę Anny Marii, Brick i Zoey używają jej jako tarczy przed śnieżkami Toksycznych Szczurów. W tym czasie Lightning wydobywa całego zamarzniętego w lodzie Sama z wody, jednak szybko zostaje powalony przez śnieżkę. Nagle w forcie Toksycznych Szczurów pojawia się zmutowany chrząszcz i zamierza atakować. Jednak Scott szybko przypomina mu, że Dawn obroniła jego rodzinę. Scott nakazuje świerszczowi atakować Zmutowane Larwy i chrząszcz robi to. Dawn jest pod wrażeniem i pyta Scotta czy jest zaklinaczem chrząszczy. W tym samym czasie B kończy swój wynalazek. Ustawia odbijającą kulę na górze fortu. Padające światło zaczyna topić fort drużyny przeciwnej. Widząc tą sytuację, Jo nakazuje Mike'owi by zmienił się w Svetlanę. Ten jednak nie może tego zrobić. Jednak Cameron wpada na pomysł i reklamuje "mistrzynię Rosji", a wtedy pojawia się Svetlana i skacze na łopatę, która jest katapultą. Brick i Zoey cały czas chronią się Anną Marią przed śnieżkami, lecz gdy tylko Anna Maria zauważa swój lakier do włosów, traci zainteresowanie wszystkim innym i zaczyna się pryskać. Jednak szybko zostaje powalona przez śnieżkę. Svetlana przybywa do fortu Toksycznych Szczurów, jednak upada i rozrywa koszulkę Mike'a. Wtedy pojawia się Vito. Ściąga z siebie koszulkę i popycha Scotta z drogi zmierzając po flagę. Anna Maria praktycznie natychmiast zakochuje się w Vito, a on stara się jej zaimponować. Gdy Scott próbuje odebrać flagę, Vito popycha go. Gdy Zoey przekonuje Mike'a by wracać do fortu, ten niegrzecznie odpycha ją i mówi że musi się wpisać na listę, by go dotknąć. Scott i Brick chcą odebrać flagę, a wtedy Vito każe im o nią z nim walczyć. W czasie pojedynku, Scott wypada z fortu i zauważa szybko topniejący fort Zmutowanych Larw. Scott by przegrać wyzwanie rzuca śnieżką w kulę na szczycie fortu. Promienie słoneczne odbijają się od kuli i od bloku lodu zamarzniętego Sama, a następnie całkowicie topią fort Toksycznych Szczurów. Jednak Scott oskarża B o sabotaż. Dla zwycięskich Zmutowanych Larw, Chris przynosi w nagrodę gorącą czekoladę. Wtedy Lightning budzi się i każe Samowi iść po flagę, nie wiedząc że wyzwanie się skończyło. Po wszystkim, Scott przekonuje swoją drużynę o głosowaniu na B okłamując Dawn i Lightninga. Jednak ostatecznie Lightning i tak głosuje na Sama, a nie na B. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, Chris daje pianki Dawn, Lightningowi i Scottowi. W dwóch ostatnich są B i Sam. W międzyczasie na paralotni przylatuje Dakota i upada prosto na Sama. Prosi ona Chrisa by dał jej szansę, by mogła pokazać się w telewizji by dostać własne reality-show. Na początku Chris się nie zgadza, ale po telefonie jej ojca i zaproponowaniu przez niego dużej sumy pieniędzy, Chris zgadza się przyjąć Dakotę, ale jako stażystkę. Potem Chris ogłasza że Toksyczna Pianka Porażki wędruje do B i zostaje on wyeliminowany. Gdy jest już na Miotaczu Wstydu, Chris pyta B czy powie coś na zakończenie. B już zaczyna mówić, gdy Chris wystrzeliwuje go z wyspy. Wtedy Scott wygląda na szczęśliwego. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali, Scott (4x), Jo (3x), Mike (2x), Lightning i Zoey (1x). Zobacz także En:Ice Ice Baby Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Odcinki